The present invention relates to a method of bonding two conductive materials together with an epoxy and obtaining high quality electrical bonds therebetween.
In the manufacure of electronic devices, such as ultrasound transducers, it is often necessary to provide a means for electrically and mechanically attaching materials together, other than by soldering. In particular, in manufacturing ultrasound transducers, it is very important that very thin bonds be made. Heretofore, the use of so-called "conductive epoxies" has not been found to be suitable, because "conductive epoxies"do not provide adequate bond strenth, and the material in conductive epoxies is extremely non-uniform, resulting in uneven bonds which are not suitable for ultrasound transducers, as the mechanical properties of the bond affect the vibrational modes of the transducers.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a bonding material which provides a thin, electrically conductive epoxy bond.